revenge_23xfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia Davis
'''Lydia Davis '''is Victoria Grayson's former best friend, Conrad Grayson's mistress, as well as David Clarke's former secretary. She was also Emily Thorne's first target for revenge, she was bribed by Conrad with $10 million to lie on the stand against David at his trial. After exposing Lydia's affair with Conrad, permanently ending her friendship with Victoria, Emily makes it look like Lydia is responsible for ruining the lives of her other initial targets, Bill Harmon, former District Attorney Tom Kingsly and Dr. Michelle Banks. In the Season 1 finale, Lydia was onboard a plane taking her to testify against Conrad, but she was supposedly killed when the plane exploded. She is revealed to be alive in Season 3. Biography Lydia was also the previous owner of Emily's house (where Emily lived as a child) and Victoria's ex-best friend. She was married for years to Michael Davis, despite this she cheated on him with Conrad. Michael began seeing a younger woman before the first episode and they were separated. Season 1 In "Pilot" Lydia was divorcing her husband Michael. Lydia was also having an affair with Victoria's husband, Conrad. But when Conrad had an attack at the South Fork Inn, Emily saw her and told it to Victoria and she banished Lydia from The Hamptons. In "Trust" Lydia told Emily that she was ruined after somebody send photos of her and Conrad to Michael. Lydia later lost all of her wealth due to the affair being leaked to her ex-husband, Michael after Emily sent the pictures to him. Emily frames her for the crimes, which she did to throw Victoria off of her trial. After looking at an 8-year-old picture of Emily, then still known as Amanda, working at a benefit she attended, Lydia tells Frank, the former FBI agent who works for the Graysons. Victoria confronts her about "her misdeeds," such as the Hampton Exposed website. Lydia falls into a coma after falling off her roof (most likely because of Frank) and onto a parked taxi below. Somehow, she survived and woke up, though she suffered some short-term memory loss. In "Reckoning" she boarded a plane with Victoria, which ended in a terrible explosion, thus presumably killing her and leaving Victoria's fate unknown until Season 2, when it was revealed Victoria, thanks to the perpetrator, survived by getting off the plane before it took it. Season 3 In "Secrecy" we discover that Lydia is alive and somehow survived the plane crash. She phoned Margaux LeMarchal because she wanted to tell the truth about Conrad and they met in a parking garage in the city. In "Surrender" Lydia appeared in the Grayson Manor to get revenge. But Victoria told her that it was all Conrad's fault. Then she met with Conrad trying to record him confess but she got nothing, in fact she fell back in love with him again. She returned to the Grayson Manor to apologise and she found the 2002 Grayson New Year's party photo were Emily was in the background. In "Exodus" Conrad discovers Lydia's notebook with the necessary to incriminate him and banishes her from his life. She blackmailed Emily in order to get back her house then she went to Emily and Daniel Grayson's wedding but Aiden Mathis told her that she will get her house today but she had to leave the wedding. Conrad later learned she had a change of heart and welcomed her back into his life. Lydia showed Victoria the photo of Emily catering at the 2002 Grayson New Year's party and Victoria realised that Emily has been after their family for years now. In "Homecoming" Lydia lies to the police about her whereabouts when Emily was shot. She enjoyed the possibility of Victoria going down for shooting Emily and even spilled wine on Victoria's favourite chair. When Victoria found proof that Lydia had lied to the police, she told Conrad that Daniel was the shooter hoping to convince him to frame Lydia to protect Daniel. Conrad told Lydia he would protect her and sent her away from The Hamptons. Category:Revenge Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3